This invention relates to children's games and, more paarticularly, to children's games having a number of selectable interchangeable game formats utilizing electrical circuitry.
Games of skill and dexterity played with a pencil and paper such as mazes, connect-the-dots, spelling games, and the like have long been known. Such games have been offered to children in various formats all of which are interesting because of the mental stimulation produced. Attempts have been made to increase the play value of such games by adding exciting elements. For example, some of these games have devised to make use of the properties of electrical circuits in order to enhance their play value. Usually, such games are quite expensive and offer an extremely limited format of games of which a child quickly tires.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and improved games for children.
It is another object of this invention to provide a child's toy offering an extensive variety of different games which may be played.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a child's game having multiple play options each of which is enhanced by electrical means for providing game playing stimuli.